custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
She's Born! The Barney Hunter Hope!
She's Born! The Barney Hunter Hope! is the first episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on September 21st, 2016. Plot Hope Fujimori is a college student with a big Barney collection. One night, Hope discovers a real talking Barney doll who asks her for her help in defeating a new evil... Summary Hope wakes up for another day at school, she, narrating, introduces herself and is seen going thrifting and finding an entire Time Life collection. Hope walks in to English and is greeted by Monique, her best friend. Hope reveals she only likes buying Barney because she wants to take her uncle's place in Texas and revive Lyrick Studios as their first female executive. Her other friend Matthew reminds her it's probably not gonna happen no matter what. Hope reminds them when she turned 4, the last present her uncle, Richard Leach-Fujimori, gave her was the company and if anything happened to him, when she got older then she would go to school in Texas and take hold of Lyrick Studios. But, HiT Entertainment took that from her and from her uncle. Later, Hope is walking home when she's followed by something tiny, but then shrugs it off. A small purple dinosaur looks through binoculars. "She's the one". By the time she comes home, Hope hears a mysterious sound, coming from her room, Hope goes to check it out... It turns out that someone has been eating a lot. And the glutton revealed to be that small purple dinosaur from earlier. Hope proceeds to call the cops, but is stopped by the purple dinosaur, whom reveals himself as Barney, he begins telling Hope about the Lyrick Kingdom, and how a new evil, the HiT Circus, appeared and now Hope is their only chance in to saving the kingdom before both Earth and the kingdom disappear. He then senses a dark energy and shimbarees Hope to the location. The rooftop of her dad's company, Camping Hut. A man reveals himself as Cyrus, an agent of the HiT Circus. Sending out a monster, Campycampy, she runs around on the roof until she nearly falls off... Barney throws her a broach, the Crystal Heart, and tells her that she needs to transform in to a Barney Hunter by saying "Barney Crystal Power, Make up!!" in which she does follow. In seconds she is transformed in to a Barney Hunter, and proceeds to defeat the monster. Hope fails a little at first but doesn't give up easily, she uses the power of physical attacks and kicks. Barney then tells her to use Golden Healing on the monster. Hope doesn't know how, but Barney reveals that she needs to use the Crystal Star Wand to activate it and that Crystal Twilight Flash can stabilize it. Calling upon the Crystal Star Wand, Hope uses the wand to perform Golden Healing and transforms the monster back to its tape, "Camp WannaRunAround". Cyrus disappears, soon after, Barney reveals that Hope needs to find the 26 Classic Collection tapes to save the Lyrick Kingdom. Hope is shocked and Barney responds "Oh boy this will take a while to get used to.." Trivia References Campycampy is a monster based on "Camp WannaRunAround", it would later return as Super CampyCampy in a later episode. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes